


Peppermint Strawberry

by AkaSHEEEEEEE



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Confessions, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Owl City, Songfic, pure fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-03
Updated: 2016-08-03
Packaged: 2018-07-29 02:06:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7666186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AkaSHEEEEEEE/pseuds/AkaSHEEEEEEE
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yamaguchi and Tsukishima realizing how much they love each other during the winter of their first year of high school.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Peppermint Strawberry

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so this is my first fanfic! Please leave a comment telling me what you think! Also for context, the title is derived from Peppermint Winter and Strawberry Avalanche, two songs by Owl City. I was listening to Strawberry Avalanche and heard the line, "A strawberry avalanche crashed over me" and thought, "that's how Yamaguchi would feel realizing his feelings for Tsukishima" and here we are. But Peppermint Winter sets the scene beautifully if you know the song. A couple specific lines are also adapted from the song.

Yamaguchi's first thought upon waking was "Why's it so bright? I know how early it is". His second thought was "That's my alarm going off."  
Oh, that's right, Christmas break doesn't start until next week, time to get up for school. He rose and shut off his alarm, then proceeded to get ready for school, grumbling about the schedule that required him to get this stupidly early for practice. Naturally he and the rest of the volleyball team had met up to practice over the weekend, but they hadn't gotten up this early for it, that was for sure. Yamaguchi huffed in slight amusement at how funny Tsukishima thought it was that Yamaguchi always had trouble waking up. Well, he wasn't exactly a morning person either. Speaking of Tsukishima, thought Yamaguchi, as he checked his phone for the time, he's probably waiting by now. Slipping out of his house, Yamaguchi suddenly realized why it had been so bright when he woke up, there were several centimeters of snow covering the ground. With a cheerful smile, Yamaguchi crunched through the snow to the spot Tsukishima and he had been meeting to walk to school together for years. True to Yamaguchi's earlier guess and his normal punctuality, Tsukishima was already there waiting.  
"Good morning Tsukki!" exclaimed Yamaguchi with his usual grin at the sight of his friend.  
"Good morning, Yamaguchi." Said Tsukishima, slipping his headphones off as he looked up. Probably hadn't been listening to anything, noted Yamaguchi, just keeping his ears warm. As they started off, Yamaguchi prayed that the snow wasn't hiding any patches of ice. Tsukishima was generally cautious enough not to slip in this weather, but Yamaguchi had experienced a few falls before, situations that usually ended in Tsukishima laughing at him and getting a snowball to the face for his trouble. Not that Yamaguchi had dared try throw a snowball at his friend in a few years, he thought, glancing up at Tsukishima, who, in contrast to Yamaguchi's swirling thoughts, seemed quite as serene as usual. Serenity wasn't something Yamaguchi could pull off. As if punctuating his thought, the universe decided to throw one of the few things that could have gone wrong this morning right into his path. Directly under his feet, as a matter of fact. Damn.  
With a mildly embarrassing exclamation, he slipped on the ice he'd been dreading since leaving his house. What he hadn't been expecting however, was to swat with an arm desperately trying to restore his balance, and drag Tsukishima down with him. As they tumbled into the snow with soft thumps, Yamaguchi looked up immediately, expecting Tsukishima to be glaring at him, something sharp and clever on his tongue. Again, however, his expectations were thrown out the window as he saw the most adorable expression of indignation that he had ever had the pleasure of witnessing resting on Tsukishima's face. Without thinking, he started to laugh, both due to his own clumsiness and Tsukishima's priceless reaction. A soft chuckle stopped his laughter in its tracks, and he looked up in shock to see that Tsukishima was looking back at him, his gold eyes positively glittering and his lips quirked into a slight smile.  
"Geez, you're so clumsy." Was all that Tsukishima said, and yet at this point, Yamaguchi remembers to check that the snow he's sitting in is in fact, only a few centimeters deep, because he feels like an avalanche just crashed over him. Staring at Tsukishima's face, tinged pink due to the cold, and slight crinkles next to his eyes due to his smile, Yamaguchi realized that the avalanche he'd just been buried in was his love for the snarky dork currently looking him dead in the eye. A snarky dork who apparently found his breathless staring hilarious, as he suddenly began to laugh. Yamaguchi huffed, and then began to laugh with him.  
"C'mon, we're going to be late to practice. Daichi will lecture us." Said Tsukishima as he rose and held out his hand to pull Yamaguchi to his feet. After he had done so however, he tossed some snow that Yamaguchi hadn't noticed him gathering in his other hand into Yamaguchi's face. Yamaguchi nearly fell again at the shock, prompting another laugh from Tsukishima who simply gazed at him and said "That's for dragging me down with you" with his usual smug air.  
They set off towards school again, recalling anecdotes from past winters, including one where Tsukishima had needed to borrow a shirt while spending the night at Yamaguchi's because Akiteru had stuffed snow down Tsukishima's coat.  
After classes and practice had let out, Yamaguchi and Tsukishima walked home, Tsukishima insisting that Yamaguchi walk just behind him so that Tsukishima could establish that there were no patches of ice ready to trip him again. Yamaguchi had rolled his eyes and said "Why don't you just hold my hand while you're at it?" Crap. He hadn't thought that one through. Risking a glance at Tsukishima, he found it tinged with pink again, but he could chalk that up to the cold.  
"Nope. You demonstrated this morning what happens when you fall while holding onto me." He reminded with a smirk. This earned him another eye roll from his freckled friend, which was okay with him. They parted ways at their usual spot, just outside Yamaguchi's house.  
"Try not to fall on your way to your door." Quipped Tsukishima. They exchanged 'see you tomorrow's' before Tsukishima continued along the road to him own house. After announcing to his mother that he was home, Tsukishima went up to his room and did homework for a few hours, until he heard his mother calling him.  
"The school called, they're expecting a lot of snow tonight, so school is cancelled tomorrow. Do you want to go over to Yamaguchi's?" Asked his mother, offering him the same knowing smirk that he'd inherited from her, as if she didn't know that he always went to Yamaguchi's when there was a snow day.  
"Yeah, I'll text him."

~~~~~

Yamaguchi pulled open the door to find Tsukishima's scarf wrapped face a few centimeters above his.  
"Hey!"  
"Pardon the intrusion."  
They paused to let Tsukishima remove his coat, scarf and boots, then headed up to Yamaguchi's room. They spent a few hours talking, and watching movies over hot chocolate. They ended chatting about things that annoyed them about the Christmas season, and once Tsukishima had finished his rant about the terrible music, he looked up to see Yamaguchi staring out the window with stars in his eyes. Tsukishima didn't need to follow his gaze to know it was snowing. Because just as the knew that the only thing that annoyed Yamaguchi about the Christmas season was people who hated it, he knew that Yamaguchi's favorite thing about winter was the snow. Still, he took the chance to admire how happy Yamaguchi looked. No matter the struggles in volleyball, or anything else that could bring Yamaguchi down, snow always held the freckled boy spellbound. When the moment passed, Tsukishima stood from where he'd been sitting across from Yamaguchi on his bed.  
"Tsukki?" Questioned Yamaguchi as he looked to see where Tsukishima was going. Tsukishima looked at him, then looked away and simply extended his hand.  
"The winter you pass up a chance to go play in the snow like an eight year old will be the winter you've grown too old to walk." Was Tsukishima's only explanation.  
Yamaguchi's expression softened.  
"When that winter comes, will you push my senile self out into the snow in my wheelchair?" He asked jokingly, reaching out and allowing Tsukishima to pull him off the bed.  
"...Duh"  
When they had finished bundling up, they stepped out into the ridiculous snowfall. Tsukishima thought of earlier when he'd compared Yamaguchi in the snow to an eight year old. It was a good analogy. Yamaguchi rushed off the porch and landed with a whumpf in the thickening snow. Tsukishima followed with a slight, fond smile. A smile which vanished when it was covered in a snowball. Wiping the snow off his glasses, Tsukishima found a starry eyed Yamaguchi grinning widely at him. After twenty minutes of pelting each other with snowballs, they were both soaked and freezing. This was when Yamaguchi took the opportunity to started running around like a kid and he even twirled. Then promptly slipped.  
Tsukishima walked towards him snickering, but stopped when he saw Yamaguchi's face. It was red with the cold, and wet from snow, his dark freckles stood out sharply, and his eyes were crinkled with his genuine grin. A grin that dropped into a fond smile when he looked up at Tsukishima, his dark eye reflecting stars, and, Oh. Damn. They stared at each other, realizing, almost for the first time how beautiful the other was. Tsukishima reached down a hand and said "we should get inside before we catch colds."  
Yamaguchi looked past him at the sky, and then made a quick snow angel before taking Tsukishima's hand.  
Back inside, they took turns showering and dressing in their pajamas. Yamaguchi wandered back into the room, drying his hair, and found Tsukishima sitting on his bed. Their eyes met, and struck with an idea, Yamaguchi flipped off the lights.  
"Hey, Tsukki?"  
"Yes?"  
"I'm still cold."  
"Well you'd better come here then."  
Yamaguchi smiled as Tsukishima removed his glasses and settled himself under Yamaguchi's covers, spreading his arms as an invitation. Yamaguchi promptly curled himself against Tsukishima's body, resting his head on his shoulder, and snuggling his face into the crook of his neck. Once they were situated, Tsukishima laid his cheek against Yamaguchi's hair, and murmured, "Yamaguchi?"  
"Mmmm? What is it Tsukki?"  
"Your nose is cold as hell."  
Yamaguchi was so busy laughing at this remark that he almost missed Tsukishima mumbling, "And I love you."  
"I love you too, Tsukki."  
The next time either of them were asked their favourite season, they immediately answered, "Winter."

**Author's Note:**

> Okay! I'm gonna post this now because if fanfic works like art, I will hate this by tomorrow. Thank you so much for reading and if you have any constructive or positive feedback, please leave it in the comments! You can also find me, my Tsukkiyama feels, and probably some wintry Tsukkiyama art on my Tumblr, @penguinwithacupoftea.


End file.
